


Lost and Found

by the1975s



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Destined, Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, Peter - Freeform, Soulmates, allergic!ong, cute ongniel, rooney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1975s/pseuds/the1975s
Summary: Seongwoo rescued a cat from a tree and brought it back to the address on the collar. Oh and his also allergic to cats. Now the owner of the cat, Daniel, has to drive him to the hospital.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any grammatical errors by reason of writing this in the middle of the night and posting it right away! i'll be editing it once i'm in the mood to do so. thank you and enjoy!

With a frown on his face, Seongwoo turns his back to Minhyun and makes his way back to his room.

"Seongwoo! Come on, man. Just this once!" Minhyun called out but Seongwoo refused to give in and continued to go back to his room. "I promise, I'm on cleaning duty for a week" He groans out making Seongwoo stop from his tracks.

He finally faces Minhyun with a big smile on his face, completely different from the attitude he have shown earlier after Minhyun asked him to get some groceries. Indeed, Seongwoo is a good actor masking up everything and successfully fooling Minhyun, as always. Minhyun has been his roommate for a year already and the said guy still falls for his traps. 

Minhyun scowls at Seongwoo and adds, "I seriously hate you. I could've done the grocery myself but I'm sick." 

Seongwoo only grins and approaches Minhyun, giving the latter a pat on the head. "I'll buy you medicine, don't worry but don't forget about what you said". He teases as he picks up the grocery money from the coffee table. Minhyun looks at him disgustingly but could only nod. 

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever you lazy bast-" he coughs, unable to finish his insult towards Seongwoo. Seongwoo shakes his head as he heads to the kitchen and later coming back with a glass of water. He softly smiles as he hands the glass of water to his sick friend. Minhyun sat up from the couch where he has been resting the whole afternoon and drinks the glass of water Seongwoo offered. Minhyun smiles back at Seongwoo with gratitude as he hands back the glass. 

"You're lucky I don't hate you that much" Minhyun groans out and lays back, looking at Seongwoo. Seongwoo gives out a laugh.

"You're lucky you have an Ong Seongwoo as your best friend" He teases and waves his left hand, bidding a goodbye as he heads out of the room, with a soft laugh coming from Minhyun behind. 

 

 

After buying all the things listed on the grocery list that Minhyun wrote, Seongwoo carried the plastic bags on his way home with both hands. His walk home is not that far enough from the grocery so he doesnt mind walking, especially when the weather was just fine for him not to sweat a single bead. 

From a distance, he heard a sound that wasn't so clear making him stop from his tracks and tilts his head around, looking for the source. Curiosity hit him as he heard an unclear sound coming from a tree nearby. As Seongwoo slowly approaches the tree, it became clear that the sound was coming from a cat, looking at him from above. The constant meows became louder, and more continuous as he stands below the tree. The cat sitting on the branch, has it's eyes fixed only on Seongwoo's as it pleas became clearer to Seongwoo. It was a cry for help. 

Seongwoo looks apologetically at the cat and says, "Sorry, Cutie. I'll help you out but I'm really allergic to cats. I'm sure someone's gonna find you and save you." He explains as the cat only tilts it's head in response. Feeling bad, Seongwoo walks away from the tree with a sigh. Not even a few steps away from the tree but the cat cried his attention and help, making him feeling more responsible and guilty for leaving the helpless cat. 

Seongwoo stood at his spot for a minute, thinking over the consequences he'll face if helps out the cat. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he came back to the tree and looks up at the cat whose eyes are actually shining back at him. "Alright, fine. Be thankful you're cute" 

When Seongwoo was 5, his sister brought home a cat and that's how his body started to react violently whenever the cat was near. He was admitted to the hospital after petting it for 5 minutes. He experienced rashes all over his body, his face all red, his nose stuffy from sneezing and lastly, non stop coughing and wheezing that made him stay in the hospital for a week. He swore he would never get near cats again even though he actually has soft spots for animals, especially cats. Imagine the torture he was experiencing from stopping himself from loving something he cant ever own. 

Seongwoo placed down the grocery bags and climbs the tree with ease. With his limbs attached to the three tightly, He tries to reach the cat with his right hand while his left hand and legs are tightly clutched around the tree. He coos and tries to convince the cat, whispering assuring words. 

__  
"It's gonna be okay, bud"  
"Come here, Sweetie"  
"Trust me, I won't let you fall"  


After a series of pursuing the cat, it jumped on Seongwoo's right hand and Seongwoo successfully caught him, immediately wrapping him around with his right arm and slowly makes his way down from the tree. The cat meows in response, rubbing it's head on Seongwoo's right hand and the latter smiling at the affection the cat was giving him. Petting the cat's head, he noticed a collar was attached around it's neck. He lifted the cat up with his two hands, and looks at the color closely. The cat has an owner, he thought. Thinking that there might be an address written on the collar, to return the fella back to the owner, He took off the collar and inspected it. 

An address was indeed found at the other side of the collar. Squinting as he reads it closely, the address wasnt too far away from where he and the cat was. Putting back the collar, he picks up the cat with his right arm while his left hand carries the grocery bags, he made his way to the address. As he starts walking away, with the cat licking him affectionately, Seongwoo started to feel itchiness around his body. He just wished he makes in time and returns the cat without actually passing out at the middle of the road.

 

Rooney has been watching his owner pace around back and forth for 2 hours already. The said cat could only meow at his pink haired owner. Letting out an angry moan as he messes up his hair in frustration. He's been on the phone with his best friend, Jisung. The younger has been addressing his concerns while the older scolded him like an actual mom. 

"I told the others to look for him but it's been 2 hours and they still havent found him" Daniel stresses out. Jisung on the other line, sighs.

"Be patient, Nielie. And if you've only been responsible enough-"

"I am responsible!" Daniel whines, sounding defeated. 

What Daniel hates the most is being called a responsible owner of his two cats. He had them ever since he was 15 and now being 20 years old, he have took care of them like a real father taking care of two infants. His friends often teased him that he'll be those type of Ladies who'll own 50 cats and grows old with only cats surrounding her. And actually, Daniel doesn't mind that idea. All of Daniel's past relationships have been relationshits. He doesn't get thrilled anymore about the idea of dating again. He has dated both genders but none ever made him happy. Only his cats can make him happy, which is the truth.

And with Jisung telling him for over two hours that he's an irresponsible owner, hurt his ego. It wasn't his fault. He just gave Rooney a bath, leaving Peter in his living room because, he was confidently sure all the doors are locked. But luck wasn't with him when it hit him that the back door wasn't locked, which Peter thought as an opportunity to get out of the house. It was actually Jaehan's fault who came to his house earlier and left the back door opened. 

As Daniel continues to whine and Jisung tiredly assuring the younger, his doorbell rang. He practically jumped and ran to the front door - bidding Jisung a goodbye and telling him someone might have found his beloved cat, Peter. Rapidly opening the door wide, he was greeted by a good looking young man that looks very red and he looks close to crying. They stared at each other for awhile but the trance exchanged between the two was cut off when the surprise visitor sneezed 3 times in a row. "I'm sorry" he mutters. 

"I-" Before Daniel could utter a response, a familiar sound stole his attention. His gaze immediately landed on the cat he has been worried sick for, on the arms of the surprise visitor standing on his doorstep. Daniel let out a loud cry of joy as he snatches his dearest Peter from the stranger's arms. Hugging the cat and giving Peter assuring words on how he's finally home - He momentarily forgot about the Stranger who brought Peter back.

A single cough and wheezing cut him off from having a mini reunion with Peter, he looked at Peter's Savior and his eyes widen. Finally sinking in what's happening to the stranger. "Oh My God, What's happening? Are you okay?" He says, reaching up to the stranger by tilting the stranger's chin up with his index fingers. The stranger looked at him with red eyes and softly chuckles. 

"I think, I need to go to the hospital now." He coughs out, leaning weakly at the door frame for support. Daniel not knowing what to do, immediately calls Jisung to get straight to his house and look after the cats. 

"Yeah Peter's here but get your ass over here right now, Explaining can be done later" Shoving his phone back to his pocket. Putting Peter down, the saved cat runs to Rooney, having a reunion of their own. Daniel just noticing the grocery bags placed beside the stranger's feet, He lifted them up with his other hand and his other arm supports the stranger. "Come in, We'll head to the hospital as soon as my friend gets here."

"But i'm dying" The stranger croaks out. Daniel frowns. Putting down the grocery bags, he slowly scanned his eyes all over the stranger's body for any evidence of blood but he did not found any. "But you're not bleeding" Daniel reasons out.

"Idiot, Just because i'm not bleeding doesnt mean i'm dyi-" The stranger coughs mid sentence and leans on Daniel for support. It was weird to actually feel some weird things on his tummy in a situation like this, but as the stranger leans closer to him, Daniel felt an entire zoo on his stomach. 

"Oh. I'm Sorry. Alright let's leave. I'll just leave my keys at the doormat so my friend cant enter my house and look after the cats. I don't want to be in Jail for killing a good looking man like you" Daniel sputters out as he securely wraps his arm around the stranger's waist and heads out to the door. 

Yelling and bidding goodbyes to his cats, which the cats only gave a meow in response, Daniel placed the keys under his doormat. He slowly helps out the stranger who was coughing nonstop towards his car.

"Wait, Did you just call me a good looking man because-"

"Oh shut up." Daniel says, his face getting red but nothing can compare to how red the now grinning man beside him. 

He starts the car engine and drives fast to the nearest hospital. He doesn't want this stranger to "die" just yet, especially when he haven't thanked hi yet for bringing Peter back home. Maybe inviting him for a coffee would be a great idea to thank him. Yeah, that could be a good idea, Daniel thought to himself with a smile.

 

After a few shots and two hours in the hospital, Seongwoo is finally out and breathing after being attacked by his allergies. He glances at the younger, who is actually at fault for causing him so much trouble. "If it wasn't for you, I've been home by now." Seongwoo reasons out. And it hit him, _Minhyun_. He quickly took out his phone and saw 10 missed calls 36 messages from Minhyun, and others from his friends who are probably trying to contact him back. Seongwoo sent an apology, explaining what happened to him. Not even a minute, Minhyun replied it was okay and he actually made him worried sick-er.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. To make it up to you, To thank you for saving Peter and To show my admiration that you actually disregard your allergy for Peter; Let's have coffee. My treat" The younger offers out with a bright smile, followed by a nervous laugh. 

Seongwoo gives Daniel a look, while he contemplates whether he should accept the bright yet good looking guy, inviting him for a coffee. Seongwoo can't deny that in a span of 2 hours knowing him, He actually finds the younger interesting. With his outstanding pink hair, Eye smile and Delicate words - Seongwoo actually found interest after a long time. Seongwoo offers a smile in defeat. "Fine, you're lucky, you're a good looking man" He teases, using the same epithet that the younger used on Seongwoo earlier. Daniel only blushed and rubs the back of his neck, shyly. "Shut up"

"That's hyung for you, Kang" Seongwoo frowns.

Daniel only smiles. "Whatever, _Hyung_ , now what about that Coffee?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

Daniel never really thought he'll become gradually comfortable with Seongwoo after a few hours when he's really closed off to letting Strangers in. But some things can be an exception, and that was Seongwoo. Not only that they have shared an odd connection, but he also brought his peter back. Hence, Seongwoo did deserve a coffee treat from him. 

Thank you, Peter. He tells himself with a smile, stealing a glance at the older walking beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt on tumblr and the first that came into my mind was ongniel! an au where ong is actually allergic to cats. hope yall enjoyed as much as i enjoyed writing this.


End file.
